The Downworld
by livingheaven
Summary: Alec finds himself becoming more and more involved with the Downworlder community, the culprit being the one and only Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

A light drizzle ran down Alec's jacket as he and Jace moved towards the entryway of the Bane residence. The warehouse still seemed as baren and lonely as ever; not even the music could be heard from outside. Alec's head gained a heartbeat as he recalled the montonous, pounding bass that had consumed the loft the last time they had been there.  
Alec and Jace exchanged a dull glance as they halted on front of the door. There was something oddly unsettling about the fact that none of the buzzers were labelled except for one.  
Jace reached forward and pressed the buzzer that said 'BANE'. It had taken on a considerable amount of dirt since they'd last seen it.  
"Think he'll be very happy seeing two Shadowhunters at his doorstep again?" Alec asked, tracing rings around his elbow with the other hand.  
"I hope not," Jace said with a devious smirk.  
After a few moments, the door swung open and Magnus' head peered from behind it. His eyes glided over the boy's faces, finally settling on Jace. His top lip turned up in disgust. "Nephilim...what are you doing here?"  
Jace smiled. "Well, we want to get wasted on questionable beverages, why else?"  
"I don't make a habit of inviting your...Shadowhunters," he said.  
"Evidently, you do," Jace replied, pulling out the white piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Magnus.  
Magnus looked over it and sighed. "Of course," he said. He eyed Alec. "I can believe that for this once only. Do remind me to stop blacking out in your presence, I doubt that can be safe for me in general. Come on in." He disappeared into the warehouse, pushing the door open wider.  
Magnus led them up the old staircase, which never failed to twist Alec's stomach. "So, what is it you seek from me this time, Nephilim?" he asked in a hushed tone once they had reached the top step  
"Well, I do have a few song requests if you're taking them," Jace said with a grin.  
Magnus sighed, turning to his apartment door. "Whatever you're up to, don't disturb my guests. Some of them might evaporate you." He pushed down on the handle and strided through.  
The sound of music burst into the hallway like an all-consuming tidal wave. As they went forward into its clutches, Alec couldn't be sure if he was having a miniature heart attack or if it was just the beat forcing his chest to thump.  
Like before, the room was filled with bizarre cross-breeds. Alec recognised the four armed woman working at the bar, who seemed to have a permanent position. There was a severe lack of vampires in the room, and Alec didn't need three guesses as to why.  
Magnus vanished into the crowd. They made their way over to a fushia coloured couch at the far end of the room.  
"He's figured us out," Alec said bluntly, moments after they'd sat down.  
Jace grinned. "No shit," he said. "What's he going to do about it? We'll just ask one of the Fair Folk."  
"Don't you think that if there were...illegal relations going on here, Magnus would have set up some kind of block?" Alec asked. "Like he did with Clary?"  
Jace was overcome with laughter. "_Bane_?" he asked once he'd regained the ability to talk. "Setting up a block for each and everybody that comes in, purely for the benefit of some friends that want to mess with demons?" He clapped, as if he was applauding Alec's humour. "Oh, Alec. One thing that we can count on is that Bane is far too lazy to do anything that doesn't concern him."  
Alec scratched the side of his head, his gaze drifting over the partygoers. It sought out Magnus, having a drink the colour of radioactive goo with a couple of (literally) four-eyed women. "I wouldn't be too quick to judge..." Alec mused absent-mindedly. "We don't know enough about the man to know everything he's got up his sleeve."  
"If you like," Jace said dismissively. He slowly stood up. "You ponder over that. I'm getting a drink."  
"Jace!" Alec whispered harshly, pulling on the sleeve of Jace's black dress jacket.  
"What?" Jace asked, meeting Alec's eyes.  
"Are you mad? God knows what they put in the drinks here, you saw what happened to Simon last time!"  
Jace shook his head. "I'm sure there's normal drinks, too," he said. "Plus, Kendall would hardly let me away with anything harmful."  
"Kendall?" Alec squinted.  
"Bar lady. Lovely girl. Gotta go."  
Jace pulled away and Alec let go of his sleeve. Let him, he thought. See if I care.  
He folded his arms and slumped against the back of the sofa.  
_But you do care,_ a voice boomed from the very back of his head. _You just know that he doesn't need you to._  
Alec sighed as his eyes followed Jace to the bar. The sway of his hips, the way that he tore through groups of Downworlders as if he had a right of passage...  
Alec shook his head, realising he'd fallen into a thought pattern that he was trying his best to get rid of. Jace was his best friend, his _straight_ best friend, and his _parabatai_ to boot. Everything was coming together to block his path, to outline the absurdity of his affections. It was almost scary to think about how impossible it was. Alec let out a quiet, frustrated cry and let his head fall into his hands.  
"...You like him, don't you?"  
Magnus stood at the arm of the couch. His cat eyes were surveying Alec, like a lion observing its prey.  
"Who?" he asked, sitting upright.  
Magnus sighed in mild disgust. "Oh, don't give me that," he said quickly, taking a seat beside Alec. "Your Nephilim buddy."  
Alec let a long, deep breath out and looked forward, scratchig the side of his neck. "How did you know?"  
"I've been around long anough to know that look when I see it," Magnus explained. "...Do they know?"  
"Does _who_ know _what_?" Alec asked reluctantly.  
"The others," Magnus said. "The children of the Nephilim. Do they know that you're...persuaded in such a way?"  
Alex shook his head, resting his chin of the palm of his hand. "No," he said. "I've not quite...worked up the courage yet." He sat bolt upright, and looked over to Magnus with a slight glare. A moment of clarity came over him. "And you won't be the one to tell them."  
"I wouldn't," Magnus said sincerely, locking eyes with Alec. It jolted him a little; he was expecting a snarky comment. "I might not understand your culture, but if you'd rather keep it hidden right now, I will seal my lips. Not literally, though. That might hurt."  
"What do you mean, my people?" Alec asked, trying to force distaste into his tone but coming off wobbly and taken aback.  
"Oh, you know," Magnus said, his gaze drifting to the side of Alec. "I know for a fact that the Nephilim aren't as...appreciate of the notion, shall we say?"  
Alec pursed his lips, searching Magnus' face with his eyes. He nodded. "No, not really- especially the older generation," he condeded. "Nobody really likes to talk about it."  
"It's really all quite bizarre to me," Magnus told him, not breaking eye contact of a moment. It slowly occurred to Alec that Magnus' eyes were fascinating. "I mean, what does it matter? It's all the same feeling, the same idea, the same sparks in your chest..." Magnus smiled. Even his smile was cat-like. "I'm sorry that you feel like you have to hide. That sounds like a dreadful way to live."  
Alec let out a short, nervous giggle. He was suddenly very aware of the gap between their bodies, and how it had decreased but still felt far too wide. Alec shook his head, as if he could somehow dispel those ideas from his mind.  
"It's...I suppose I'm just used to it," he said, consiously aware of his breath hitching ever so slightly. "Hiding, I mean. If you want to call it that. ...I'm sure they wouldn't mind, it's just...well, I don't want to feel like I'm making a show of it. Sometimes I think it's not important enough to warrant a 'coming out'."  
"But it's _you_, my dear." Magnus' grin was euphoric. "And you are important enough."  
Alec felt his heart skip a beat. It was stereotypical as hell, and he always thought it sounded gravely unhealthy, but it happened. His eyes detered from Magnus for just a moment and found Jace, still at the back, laughing with a woman who had a tail and red eyes.  
He looked back at Magnus. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.  
"I wouldn't linger on him too much," Magnus advised. "It'll only cause you more heartache."  
"I wish it was as easy as that," Alec sighed, overwhelmed by the vulnerability of his own words.  
Magnus grinned mischieviously. "Let me help you with that."  
And with that, Magnus' lips were on Alec's. It wasn't anything like Alec had expected; it was tender and gentle, and he felt the sudden feeling of gliding, the slight uneasiness you feel when you know that you are safe, but your whole body is flushed with adrenaline. He wrapped an arm around Magnus, as if counting on his body to keep him airbourne, and kissed back with the same soft sensuality- he hoped. He undoubtedly hadn't had as much practice as Magnus.  
Magnus pulled back rather abruptly, and to his utter embarassment, Alec's lips followed. His head eventually fell onto Magnus's chest. Magnus chucked deeply, the vibrations tickling Alec's ear.  
"Don't look now, but it would seem that your friend is coming back to tell you that- obviously- there isn't anything going on and you two should probably leave before that fey woman that he just made an offensive joke to gets anywhere near his midsection," Magnus told him in a string of letters. He stood up and walked to the arm of the couch. There he halted and turned back.  
"Out of curiosity, what were you here to investigate?" he asked.  
"Innapropriate relations with demons." The words fell out of Alec's mouth before he could stop them.  
Magnus grinned. "Of course," he said. "Well, I'm off. But before I go..."  
He reached into his seemingly never-ending pockets and pulled out a white card, much like the card that the invitations were printed on. "Just a little get together- something to do when you're free." His voice was airy and light. He handed Alec the card and Alec hastily tucked it into the pocket. He looked around the room, searching for Jace. When he looked back, Magnus had disappeared into the shadows.  
"Have you been sitting here the whole time I was away?"  
Alec turned to Jace standing before him, swaying slightly. "Yeah," he said. "What have you been doing?"  
"Oh, nothing," he said, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. "Anyways- false alarm. I don't even think there's a single demon at this party."  
"False information, then."  
Jace shrugged. "It happens- some people just really don't like Downworlders. Let's go before I grow another pair of eyes."

Jace stared absent-mindedly out the window into darkness. When they first got into the subway, they had argued about who would get the window seat. As always, Jace won, and for a while, Alec was crossed about it. But there was an advantage to Jace being away in a world of his own.  
Alec pulled out the white card he'd been given. Like the invitation, the card had an address on it that he didn't recognise, but there was no hyperbole and nothing that indicated what the night would entail. It didn't even have Magnus' name on it; just a place, a date, and a time.  
The time was midnight the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm so sorry it's so late but I do have a good reason.  
I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter...so I ended up writing far more than I expected to, which took a LOT longer considering I'm far too prone to writer's block.  
So, I met in the middle and split the work I did up into two, with the hope that if you have another chapter to read, you won't kill me for ending the first one weirdly.  
Okay, I'm not going to do that thing where I make a harsh critque of my own work in the notes. That's your job! Comment and let me have it.

-Karma

"So the fey is like, 'Don't you think that's a little bit inconsiderate?" Jace said, setting down his fork to make hand gestures alongside his high-pitched imitation. "So she's fuming, and seriously looks like she's going to lunge for me, and all I can think about is, 'who the hell says 'inconsiderate' anymore?"  
"You didn't say that, though?" Isabelle said, more a demand than a question. She was sitting across from Jace, her plate half empty already.  
"I did," Jace said with a smug smirk.  
Isabelle's mouth dropped open. "Did she_ kill_ you?" she asked, a small, shocked chuckle in her tone.  
"I'm sure she would've," Jace said. "I just got up, got out of there. And she was looking at me with this smug look, like, 'you not being here would probably make me happier than if I actually punched you'."  
Isabelle laughed from her belly, ducking her head until her hair was almost touching her beef.  
Hodge coughed gutterally, the first thing that had come from his mouth since they'd sat down. "Jace," he said. "I hardly send you out on these missions so that you can mingle with Downworlders and get drunk."  
"It was purely a matter of blending in," Jace urged, holding his hands up. "I was gathering intelligence. Honest."  
"I was wondering when you were going to get some of that," Isabelle interjected.  
Clary laughed shortly from beside Jace. Even Hodge worked to repress a grin.  
Alec sat at the other side of Jace, twirling his peas around his fork. His thoughts drowned out the conversation, drowned out the room. All there was was the peas, his fork, and the absolute calm in Magnus' eyes when he had handed Alec the card.  
_Just a little get together. Something to do if you're free._  
What the hell did that mean? What would he be doing? What was Magnus roping him into?  
_Not roping_, the little voice in the back of Alec's head piped up, _you don't have to go. He said IF._  
Alec sighed, lowering his head until he remembered that there was a plate there.  
"What?" Jace asked with a chuckle, stirring Alec out of his reverie. "You don't like dinosaurs?"  
Alec lifted his head up and squinted his eyes at Jace. "Dinosaurs?"  
"Yeah," Jace said, looking around the table as if expecting the others to back him up. "Haven't you been listening for the past five minutes?"  
Alec shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm fairly indifferent to dinosaurs."  
Jace's face fell. "That's a shame."  
Isabelle laughed quietly.

***

After dinner, Alec retreated to his room. He left half a steak and a couple of peas, but eating felt like a chore tonight. As such, he was the first one to leave the dining hall.  
He flopped onto his bed the moment that he got in. He covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. His thoughts were displaced and messy, but he could identify three main tracks of thought.  
The first was about the others. The way they'd react, if they could even be allowed to find out, and what would happen as a result of it. He didn't even know if there was a rule against it, but he was sure that the Clave would find something inexcusable in it.  
The second was about Magnus. His mind traced over the conversation, and he was surprised how much he could remember. He could practically run the whole event, from start to finish, just from memory. The softness in his eyes when he had told Alec that he was important, utterly antithetical to the concrete ignorance that usually flickered around his irises. The way his jaw had set, ever so slightly, when Alec had conceded and confided in him that yes, he was in love with his best friend. That was still there, that wasn't going to go away, but there was no disputing that Alec was attracted to Magnus, not now, anyways. 'Attraction' was such a strange, casual word, and didn't quite fit the sentiment that tore through Alec's chest when he even recalled the kiss, but he was scared to use anything stronger than it. He certainly couldn't ignore it like he had before, especially with the time on the card growing ever nearer.  
The third track of thought was about how he could sneak out whilst avoiding detection. Above anything, he wanted to avoid using the front door; if there wasn't a glamour around the Institute, he was sure that anybody within a mile would be able to hear the thunderous creaking that commenced every time somebody went in or out.  
A slow, deep knock at the door jolted him out of his thought castle.  
"Hello." It was Isabelle.  
Alec spun around and rested his feet on the ground. "Come in."  
She did, gliding into the room and sitting down on the bed.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi."  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
Alec shook his head, looking forward and scratching the nape of his neck.

"Um..." He looked up at Isabelle, blinking rapidly. "Isabelle, have you ever snuck out at night? Like, without anybody knowing?"  
Isabell stared at him with a neutral curiosity. "Yes," she said firmly, pronouncing every letter. "Why?"  
Alec opened his mouth but then closed it again,turning his head towards the wall.  
"What is it?" she asked with an irritated lightness to her voice. "Do you need to sneak out?"  
Alec stayed silent.  
"Alec."  
"...I met someone," he said, barely more than a mutter.  
She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. "You _what_?"  
"I met someone." He looked her in the eye.  
Her jaw dropped a little. She prompted closed it and nodded with soft, kind eyes. "So, a boy, then."  
Alec nodded, suppressing a smile. It was weirdly gratifying to say that you had a boyfriend- even although he didn't. Yet.  
"Are you meeting him?" she asked. "At night?"  
He nodded again. Something about this conversation had messed with his ability to speak.  
"When?"  
"Midnight. Today."  
"In 5 hours?" Isabelle asked, her eyes widening.  
Alec nodded.  
She let out a deep breath, looking around the room. "Okay. I can help you."  
Alec's face lit up. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. Isabelle smiled.  
"I can give you the key to the window in my room," she said.  
Alec blinked. "You stole the key?"  
Isabelle shrugged, pursing her grinning lips. "Nobody's missed it yet. Besides, it's my room. My window."  
Alec's mouth slowly opened and curled into a smile. "What else don't I know about you?"  
"Oh, dear brother," she said, "there are more things on Heaven and Earth than you need to butt your nosy ass into. Now, come on. We need to get you dressed up."

***

"Turn around," Isabelle ordered.  
Alec stood at the door to his room in a dark blue button down shirt, a denim jacket and black jeans. They'd spent the last three hours tearing through Alec's wardrobe, finding little bits and pieces that he hadn't worn for years, but somehow still fitted him. Whenever he put on a new outfit, Isabelle would make a critical commentary of it in fashion jargon that he didn't understand in the slightest. In any case, it often meant that she disproved of it, so he had to get changed again.  
But as he did as requested, Isabelle jumped off her seat, putting her hands together. "That's it!" she proclaimed. "What do you think?"  
Alec looked down at himself. "It's a little...casual, don't you think?"  
Isabelle's mouth parted. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Where exactly are you going with this boy?"  
"Uh..." That was a good question. Where was he going?  
"Nothing special- I just want to look nice, that's all," he explained, shrugging.  
Isabelle grinned broadly and raised her knuckle to her lip. "Aw, it's your first date, isn't it?"  
Alec's cheeks reddened. "...Something like that, yes."  
She let out a short, high-pitched and gleeful shriek.  
"Honestly," she said, standing up and putting a hand on either shoulder. "You look _great_. He's going to be putty in your hands."  
Alec allowed himself to smile just a little. "Thanks."  
Isabelle looked over him for a while longer, still with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up. I'm just happy for you, is all."  
"I'm pretty happy too," Alec chuckled.  
Heavy footsteps pounded against the floor outside Alec's room. Isabelle turned to him with a severe look, eyes popping open. "_Shit_," she whispered harshly. "Hide the key."  
Alec scooped the key up from his bedside table and shoved it in his top drawer.  
Before they could do much else, the door slid open and Hodge appeared in the doorway. "Isabelle," he said, his gaze latching on to her. "It's late. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Before Isabelle could answer, his eyes shifted to Alec. "Alec- why are you dressed like that?"  
"I'm trying something out," Isabelle piped up. "I was thinking that Alec would do well with a wardrobe change, you know. He's got plenty of gems in here, and he never wears any of them- it's like he's trying to downgrade himself. So, I was thinking, maybe the whole, 'intelligent punk rocker' thing? You know, this is just the start. We should get him sunglasses. Maybe even a pair of-"  
Hodge sighed. "Okay, Isabelle. Just don't stay too late," he said. "Bed by eleven."  
Isabelle nodded. "You got it."  
"Right." He backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Isabelle giggled and took a seat on the bed. "Well, there you go," she said with a sly grin. "Seventeen and we still have a bed time."  
Alec shook his head. "You can see where he's coming from," he said. "It's not like all we have to worry about is being drowsy at school. If we don't get enough sleep, we might die."  
"Says you, who's sneaking out at midnight to meet a mystery suitor," Isabelle poked.  
"I'm trying something out."

***

Alec lay in his bed, wasting the battery on his phone, until the Institute began to grind slowly to a halt. He went on Google Maps and looked up the address on the card. 0.7 miles, it said. That was just short enough that he could afford a cab. He hoped to god the driver would know where he was going.  
Finally, the halls quietened and soon there wasn't a soul to be heard. When he was sure that Hodge was either asleep or lost in his greenhouse, he got up.  
A surge of adrenaline surged through him, shaking him awake. He opened the drawer and took the key out. Slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans, he made his way out into the corridor.  
A draft wrapped around his body as he walked, forcing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. _There's nothing wrong with walking_, he thought. _Maybe I can't sleep, or maybe I needed the toilet._  
As he felt his way around the darkness, Magnus fell into his mind again. For the first time, it occurred to him just how bizarre this whole scenario was. He was given a vague invitation by a man he barely knew, and that was enough for him to sneak out, risking his safety and his tutor's confidence.  
But it was undoubtedly euphoric; it was one break, one chance to do something for a change. He'd been good so far- surely he deserved this?  
After falling into his own thoughts once again, he found himself outside Isabelle's door. He absently wondered when he had memorised the way. He knocked.  
"Isabelle," he whispered, "it's me."  
Something stirred inside the room- there was a light clunk and a couple of soft footprints. Then, the door swung open. Light flooded into the hallway.  
"You aren't asleep?"  
She shook her head. "I didn't want to get rudely awoken," she explained. "Come in. You got the key?"  
Alec nodded, pulling it from his back pocket. He stepped into the room.  
"Wait," Isabelle said, holding his shoulders to keep him upright. She smoothed down a dark curl that was sticking up at the back of his head. "Perfect." She grinned.  
"I don't really see why you couldn't have just opened the window for me," Alec said.  
"Because," she said. "It's cooler this way."  
He hopped up onto the bed and leaned towards the window.  
"Hey, Alec?"  
"Yes?" he asked, bringing the key to the lock.  
"I won't pry too much, but whoever this boy is; if he ever hurts you, he has me to answer to."  
Alec smiled. "I know."

***

The address on the card seemed to be taking him outside of the main city and into quieter territory. The cab driver had seemed apprehensive when Alec handed him the car, but he didn't mention anything about it. Alec didn't think much of it; he was a mundie, after all.  
But as they drove further and further away from the Institute and the hustle and bustle of the city center, Alec's stomach dropped. He began to actually think about what he was doing, and how strange it was that he hadn't considered it before. He'd just dropped everything and ran, under the pretense of spontaneity, but tiny, unsettling thoughts were bubbling to the surface, one after the other.  
Magnus hated Shadowhunters; that was clear. He was also in very close leagues with a lot of other...people, who also hated Shadowhunters. These people also seemed to have a very relaxed moral compass. The bottom line was that anything could happen; it could be a setup, it could be an ambush. Alec deeply regretted not bringing any weapons, but it wasn't like he could take on an assembly of warlocks, werewolves and fae himself. It was entirely possible that he was riding to his own death, and he was paying the fare.  
Just when Alec was about to call off the cab, tell him he'd get off here, pay the fare and walk back himself, it stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's you," the driver said, keeping his eyes firmly on the steering wheel.  
Alec looked out the window. This part of town was badly lit; there were only a few streetlights dotted around haphazardly with no real co-ordination. They were parked onfront of the entrance to a shopping center. Heavy metal gates blocked entry into the garage, indicating that it was closed. The place was practically desolate, except...  
The parking lot to the left of them caught Alec's eye. It was devoid of cars, but if he stared hard enough, he was sure that he could make out figures cast in darkness,slowly rising into visibility as his eyes adjusted. A large group, bunched together and chattering, laughing between themselves.  
Colours appeared next; rainbow skin, bright green scales, and two yellow-green eyes with vertical slits, staring right into the window of the cab.  
Before a sound thought could pass through him, he was out the car and sprinting towards the parking lot.  
"Alec!" Magnus greeted with that cat-like grin.  
Alec stopped short of Magnus. Suddenly, it occurred to him just how unwarranted this situation was. He had never even been on a date before- if that was what this was- never mind with an immortal warlock. For firsts, he definitely had a pretty remarkable story to tell. But what was he expected to do? Go in for a hug? A little kiss on the cheek? Nod nonchalantly?  
Magnus silenced his mind by wrapping his arms around the boy, holding his head to his chest, just gently enough for it to be comfortable. Magnus' heartbeat pounded in Alec's ear, and he found himself wondering just how different it was to his own. After a few moments, Magnus let him go.  
He looked down at Alec, his cat-eyes dancing. He lightly touched Alec's chin with his index finger.  
"For a moment there, I was afraid you wouldn't come," he said.  
"Well..." Alec began. He smiled. "I felt like a little excitement."  
Magnus met Alec's gaze, a streak of intrigue visable in his eyes. A corner of his mouth turned up. "That, I can most certainly give you."  
The sound of an incessant car horn ended their conversation. Alec broke away from Magnus. "Sorry, I forgot to pay the cab."  
Magnus grinned mischieviously. "Oh, allow me," he cooed.  
He found the cab instantly in the darkness- cat eyes, and everything- and began to move towards it. His hand dropped to Alec's side, just skimming over his waist as a hint for the boy to come with him.  
By the time they reached the cab, the driver's face was bright red. Magnus knocked on the window, pulling a few bills from his pocket with the other hand.  
"This should suffice, I believe," Magnus said as the window rolled down. He handed the man a $10 bill whilst looking him directly in the eye.  
The driver froze for a moment, just staring up at Magnus. Then, ever so slowly, he raised his hand and took the bill, the way one might take something from a wasp-infested table.  
"A good day to you, sir," he said, unable to fight the grin coming over him.  
"Yeah..." The driver finally broke eye contact and scrambled for his car keys. Within moments, he was off.  
"Didn't even offer to give me change- how rude."  
He turned his attention to Alec.  
"Now...where were we?"  
He took Alec's hand in his and led him back to the group. Magnus' hand was surprisingly warm; for some reason, Alec had expected it to be icy, like a ghost's.  
"Magnus!" somebody called once they'd reached the huddle of Downworlders. Alec turned to see a tall girl with blonde, ruffled hair. "When are we going?"  
"Well- right now, Accalia," he shouted back. There was a wave of approving murmurs.  
"Going where?" Alec asked, loosely holding onto Magnus' forearm.  
"Ah- that's a surprise," Magnus explained. "If you're willing."  
Alec stared forward. "'Surprise' is the theme of the night, I suppose."  
Magnus nodded. "Spot on."  
Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go."  
The group was starting to shift backwards, attending to something behind them. When the bodies that were hiding them finally moved out the way, Alec could see their method of transport for the night. Motorcycles with tubes running the length of them.  
"You got vampire motorcycles?" Alec asked.  
Magnus put a finger over his lips. "_Shhh, werewolves_," he whipsered. Then the severity in his eyes cleared, and he looked forward. Most of the group had disbanded and were now taking their place upon the motorcycles. "But, yes." He walked forward to an unoccupied motorcycle. A helmet hung off either of the handbars. Magnus picked them up by the strap. He handed one to Alec.  
"Does this one fly?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. He immediately regretted sounding so enthusiastic. He took the helmet and fastened it around his head, expecting it to have some strange contraption to it that only Downworlders knew how to work.  
Magnus chuckled, taking the other helmet and doing it up. "Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" He let a hand out. Alec took it, and was startled by the force of his pull. Before he knew it, he was up, putting in little to no effort of his own.  
"Hold onto me," Magnus said. Around them, the engines of other motorcycles were starting to whirr violently, but Alec didn't pay much attention to them. He put his arms around Magnus' waist, resting them on his stomach. He felt the heat of Magnus' body, subtle but reassuring. The urge to rest his head on Magnus' shoulder came over him, but he resisted, knowing that it would distract him whilst he was driving. Alec preferred being alive.  
Magnus pressed the 'start' button. The engine started to splutter and roar, colliding with the sound of the other bikes to create an odd kind of melody. The racket simultaneously burnt a hole in Alec's eardrum and created a euphoric well in his chest. He tightened his grip around Magnus' waist, his stomach dropping. One by one, each bike moved forward, accelerating instantly. The wait was similiar to sitting in a rollercoaster cart, waiting for the ride to start. As the bike burst into action, Alec did everything he could to put the drop out of his mind- or rather, the rise. The blood in his wrist started to fizz, forcing his heart to beat faster.  
And then, all at once, the bike rose off the ground. At first, it was slow and graceful, but as the bike gained speed once again, the wind whipped into a hurricane around them, obliterating any sound apart from the raging gusts. Adrenaline pumped through Alec's chest. His mouth dropped open.  
"THIS. IS. AWESOME."  
_Smooth._  
Magnus chuckled. "I thought you might like it!" he shouted over the wind.  
Before he knew it, Manhattan was sprawled out before them like a map. Alec loosened his grip around Magnus' waist as the bike slowed, coming to a gentle glide over the city. The sky was littered with black dots, like inverse fireflies shooting up into the darkness.  
Despite his better judgement, Alec tilted his head downwards. Vertigo came over him in slow, disorientating waves and he helded Magnus' waist tighter, depending on him for support- literally this time.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, shoot a brief, concerned glance at Alec.  
"Yeah," Alec said in a breathy tone. "I-I'm not used to being this high."  
"Really?" Magnus asked, returning to the handlebars. "I would have thought that you'd be well acquainted with heights- being a Shadowhunter and all."  
"You think?" Alec asked, squinting. It was now that he realised, even with the wind battering against him, that Magnus smelt really good. Like magic and 40s cologne- of course, Alec hadn't been alive long enough to know what that smelt like, but if he had to guess, that would be it. "W-We spend most of our time on the ground, as it happens. We don't have wings- it's a problem, actually."  
Magnus laughed softly. "Even with your angel blood so evident in your smile?"  
Alec was well aware that he was going bright red, and that if he didn't contain himself, he was very close to cheesing. He pressed his fingernails against his lips. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, trying in vain to regain his composure. "It's a shame."  
Magnus laughed again and turned the handlebars to the left.  
"Magnus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Ah...Hudson River Park. Ever been there?"  
"No."  
"Every year we have a kind of...homecoming, I suppose, for long distance lovers and friends to reunite and spend the day together."  
"That sounds really nice," Alec said, grinning like an idiot.  
"It is, actually," Magnus agreed. "See- we can be sentimental when we like. Anyways, for those of us in New York, the meeting place is Hudson River Park. Don't ask me why- it just is. I thought you might like something a bit slower paced, after all you do every day."  
"That's really nice," Alec re-iterated, his cheeks heating up. "So this is just Downworlders?"  
"Well- typically, yes," he said. "But you're an exception." He turned around and winked at Alec. "I apologise if I begin to ramble on."  
"No, no," Alec shot. "I- ramble all you like. It's quite interesting, actually. Downworld has always seemed like a faraway land to me."  
"Really?" Magnus grinned. "So this would be a tropical getaway for you, then?"  
Alec laughed. "I suppose it would."  
Magnus ramped up the speed of the bike. "Well, I hope that you enjoy it. The reception is awful but the room service is usually quite good."

***

Some time later, after Magnus had briefed Alec on most of everything that was going on in the Downworld, the bike began to slowly descend. Alec hung on every word- in the front of his mind, he told himself that he needed to know this information. If he was going to be speaking to werewolves, for instance, he needed to know that one of the biggest clans in Manhattan had just had a change of leadership after their previous leader had been killed by a challenger. But the fact was that he probably already knew about it, it was just that Magnus was far more interesting to listen to than Hodge could ever be.  
The bike skimmed against the ground, creating sparks, and then finally dragged to a halt at the top of a long pier. A large river surrounded them, the slow waves gently hitting off the railings.  
More bikes landed at various places further down, a dull glow eminating from the brightly coloured bodies of the drivers. A strange sense of companionship swept over Alec, remembering that they had been sharing the same sky for the past twenty minutes.  
Alec undid the straps on his helmet and hopped off the motorcycle. His ancles stung mildly from the descent.  
"Alec, can you see okay?" Magnus' eyes were positively luminous in the darkness.  
"Uh..." Alec rubbed the back of his head. "I'll adjust. Just..." He fumbled around, trying to find the rest of Magnus' body. He felt Magnus' grip on his forearm, his touch now as cold as the night air.  
"You're alright," Magnus said. "C'mon."  
Downworlders began to collect in the center of the pier. The flow of bikes coming in slowed and ultimately came to a stop. Alec kept his eyes locked on the ground, searching for anything that he could trip over or accidently kick as they followed the crowd. They were walking on a long strip of grass that ended near the bottom of the pier, where lollipop trees took over. Something glowed from in between the trees in the distance, and long, bony hands reached up to wave at the oncoming collection of half demons and one Shadowhunter.  
As they got closer to the figures, the Downworlders at the front broke their pace and went into a full-on sprint, reaching their arms out and hug-tackling the people waiting.  
"They look happy," Alec commented.  
"Well- they are," Magnus said. "You know, for all that you Shadowhunters see us as conniving, devilish beings- occasionally, we aren't."  
"I don't see you as that."  
Magnus grinned broadly and shook his head. "Ah, it's fine," he said. "To your credit, we're grandly dysfunctional and at each other's throats at the best of times. But sometimes, like today, we decide to hang up our childish mittens and just get along with each other."  
The heat began to rise to Alec's cheeks. "That's so cool," he said, his tone filled with awe. "Do you have anybody here?"  
Magnus scratched his left cheek, his gaze drifting from Alec. "I used to," he said. "I used to have a lot of good friends here. Now it's just casual acquaintances and people whose company I don't mind."  
Alec looked back at the other Downworlders, at the bodies colliding, at the awed and ecstatic faces. At the jokes being told, at the memories being recounted.  
"Does it get lonely?" Alec asked, turning back to Magnus.  
"Hm?"  
"Being immortal."  
Magnus laughed emotionally. "Yes...of course it does." He looked down at Alec, his yellow and green catching onto Alec's blue. "But I'm here with you, so even for a little while, I'll be fine."  
Alec's chest bubbled and spun. The feeling caught onto his throat, his cheeks, his head. It welled up until he felt drunk and couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
"Magnus Bane?"  
"Yes?" Magnus asked, eyes narrowing.  
"I really like you."  
He threw his arms around Magnus, clasping them around the back of his neck, and pulled his head down- as gently as he could- until his lips met Alec's. Magnus responded by wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders and leaning further into the kiss. This time sparks lit up all around Alec's body, the sense of being airbourne returning, but now they were falling; falling through clouds and daydreams, not particularly caring for where they landed. At that moment at time, the only thing that existed was their lips and Magnus' touch on his back. He was vaguely aware of stumbling backwards, overwhelmed by the intensity that Magnus had no doubt been holding back, and then a cool, mettallic feeling hammered into his tailbone. It made an audible clunk.  
Magnus pulled back a little. "What happened? Are you hurt?" His eyes were overcome with concern and it made Alec's chest well up once more.  
Alec laughed and looked behind him. "No, I'm fine. It's just the railing," he explained, panting lightly.  
"Good," Magnus said. He let his arms drop to Alec's waist and turned his body until they were standing at the side of the railing. "Now, where were we?" He grinned.  
"Somewhere about..." Alec put a hand of either of Magnus' shoulder and brought his face down. "Here." He smiled and leaned in, attempting to mimic Magnus' intensity and expertese. But Magnus kissed back harder, sweeping Alec away in the working of his lips.  
"_Fuck_," Alec said over the kiss.

Soon, time fell away as they sat by the river side, talking for hours about the world, about Shadowhunters, about Downworlders and about cats. (Magnus loved cats- who would have known?)  
And when ribbons of sunlight began to break through the dark, stormy clouds, Magnus sighed and said, "Well, Shadowhunter, it looks like it's time for me to invest in a time stopping spell."  
Alec just laughed and gave him one last chaste kiss before they pulled themselves up from under the railing and forced themselves to orientate to the newly rising sun.


End file.
